He's Playing Piano
by CJS51703
Summary: Anti-Wanda takes an interest in a hobby that her husband has; not one that too many know about.


*****Hello, everyone! I just got home from school, so there's no better time to chill and upload... before I have to go back out again. In the words of Crocker, "I'm not a people person! I'm barely even a person!" Anyways, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, the title is a parody of the track "She's Playing Piano" from the video game Undertale which belongs to Toby Fox (and is my favorite game, check it out), and after this long note, let's begin!**

It was a little known-secret, yes. But Anti-Cosmo actually greatly enjoyed playing the piano. He enjoyed it as a stress-reliever, as a time-killer... anything, really.

He kept a multitude of folders, binders, and book with classical arrangements on top of the piano in his castle's living room, as well as keeping the strict rule that _he _was the one allowed to touch them. No one else. Everything was in order for whatever he wanted to play.

But that would just have to change when someone else took an interest.

XxX

"Whatcha doin'?"

The southern drawl distracted Anti-Cosmo, causing him to play an incorrect chord. He scowled at his mistake, but his expression changed as he turned around on his piano stool.

"Just playing the piano, my dear," he said.

Anti-Wanda suddenly sat down next to him. "I wants tah play," she said simply.

Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I ain't never wanted t' learn somethin' b'fore since you's so good and ya can play such pretty music... I wants t' learn how tah play this piano," Anti-Wanda elaborated to the best of her limited ability.

Anti-Cosmo took a moment to contemplate just what this could lead to. He weighed both option in his mind... then sighed. "Alright. I will teach you," he submitted.

"Yeah!" Anti-Wanda cheered. She began using her pointer fingers to bang down on random keys.

That was what Anti-Cosmo had been expecting. He grabbed Anti-Wanda's wrists, pressing her hands into her lap. "There's a correct way to do this. Let me show you. I'll make it as simple as possible, I assure you," he said.

Anti-Wanda nodded. "Okee. Jus' lemme move my hands, least," she said.

When she was released, she put her hands limply on the piano, pressing down on the keys, unintentionally making a messy chord. But, she kept her eyes on her husband, her expression intent as she watched and waited. She was clearly eager to learn. That was a rare occurrence.

Anti-Cosmo rubbed her back. "Alright, then. Copy what you see me do. Start with your right hand," he said. He put his thumb, middle finger, and pinkie on the C, E, and G keys.

Anti-Wanda looked for a moment, then copied. "That right?" she asked.

"Yes. Now press down with your thumb, middle, and pinkie finger. Like this," Anti-Cosmo said, doing so.

Anti-Wanda wound up pressed her whole hand down. "Like 'is?" she asked.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "No. Like this," he said. He put his hand over his wife's, pressing down on the correct keys.

"Sounds pretty!" she said.

Anti-Cosmo moved his hand away. "That's a C chord. Can you play it one note at a time?" he asked.

Anti-Wanda looked at her hand and did precisely what was asked. "Ah dids it!" she said.

Anti-Cosmo nodded. "You can be taught after all."

XxX

Some time and an aspirin dose later, Anti-Wanda could actually play a few simple exercises. She would pause occasionally or change tempos into a slower one, but she could do it.

"Gettin' a brain-ache from all ah this learnin'... but I's havin' fun!" she said.

"Perhaps because you haven't bothered to retain one bout of knowledge in a few thousand years," Anti-Cosmo mumbled.

"Whazzat?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Nothing. Just speaking to myself, as per usual. How about you play the G major exercise one last time for me? I know that you found it quite troublesome," Anti-Cosmo said.

"If ah play it, will y' play one of them real pretty songs for me?" Anti-Wanda asked, moving to what she remembered were G major chords.

Anti-Cosmo teaching her to negotiate hadn't been such a waste of time after all. "Alright. But the exercise comes first," he said.

Anti-Wanda nodded. Then, she began to play. Even if it was a bit slow and there were occasional mistakes, she got through it. When she was done, she showed a crooked smile.

"A fine job for you. I believe I have some Mozart pieces that will suffice..." Anti-Cosmo trailed off, standing up to rummage through his collection. He eventually found some sheet music in a folder, pulling it out and putting the pieces in front of him. Then, he began to play. Anti-Wanda watched in amazement.

The music was so beautiful and flowing, and the playing seemed effortless. Despite how focused Anti-Cosmo had to have been to be playing this well, his emerald eyes showed tranquility as he scanned over measure after measure.

The only thing that broke the trance Anti-Wanda was in by the end of the song. "What did you think?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "Think you can play one more pretty 'un? Pretty please?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Alright, then. A piece known as Dee's Sonata. No one knows if a magical creature or a mortal human composed it," Anti-Cosmo said. Before he could start, Anti-Wanda did something.

She poofed up a pen and wrote, under the title in her chicken-scratch handwriting:

_by Anti-Cozie_

Anti-Cosmo snorted. He gave his dimwit of his wife kiss. "Then let's leave it there," he said.

"Play ya song," Anti-Wanda said, her pen now gone.

Anti-Cosmo began to play.

*****Well, there you go. I love this one probably because I've been playing the piano for about seven and a half years now. And ya gotta admit: if Anti-Cosmo played an instrument, then it would be the piano. And his system of just books, binders, and folders on top of his piano with music is my system. But mine is a hot mess. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
